In circumstances where there are many occupants occupying a small space for extended periods of time, there is an increased need for daily operations to be performed in a smaller area than under normal circumstances. This need is especially noticeable onboard ships, such as United States Navy ships, on which many people are stationed for extended periods of time, up to several months. The high volume of dishware and silverware/flatware used onboard naval vessels, and under similar circumstances, may provide the desire to clean and sanitize this dishware and silverware/flatware quickly, while working within the space constraints of a ship.